wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fuzzy
Wow guys, I haven't been here in a while. I'm Really, really slacking. If you need me, I always check the email (fuzzy@wikiality.com). That's the best way to reach me. Talk to Fuzzy. TALK TO ME! *Take The Oath of Truthiness Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 13:36, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Something to do? If you are interested, there is a new feature for the site (a blog), check out the admin board for details. Also, we have lots of new games and stuff, check 'em out on current events.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:04, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Dude! How the hell have you been!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:07, 13 March 2007 (UTC) G*Mail Account Please check your wikiality.com g-mail account.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:53, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Help with Espanol Could you take a look at Dibs Registry and check the espanol? Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:44, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:08, 6 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:52, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Vanity The kids come on here and use it as a MySpace or LiveJournal or their own damn blog. There has to be a limit, otherwise anything that happens in the news will get dumped here. I have been trying to keep people focused on Dr Colbert and the Stephen Colbert Experience (how he sees the world). I don't want this to become a page where people imagine some connection to Stephen Colbert and post every one of their hallucinations. If it was a news event, he could post on "Breaking News". If it's a news event like "Mark Foley" it can have it's own page and on "Breaking News" otherwise we become some kid's diary and that would be sad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:03, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Also, please don't encourage them, as an admin you have to let them figure stuff out. Don't jump in with them. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not asking you to be quiet. You just have to remember that as an admin whatever you say is law. (That's why I didn't contradict you on the talk page) I am trying to post reminders first, then warnings, then (if necessary) I will block or delete, with banning being the final and last resort. This is as much my web site as it is anyone else's, I just don't want it to become one kid's repository for their hallucinations. We get so many kids coming on who post stuff about their high schools, yearbooks, themselves, etc. It's a slippery slope I don't want to get on. Granted some of those people are "in the news" but they don't exist unless they are fodder for political satire. We don't have to be bullies here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:19, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::See? that's what I mean. That's why I didn't block or delete it at first, because there still may be a way to make it truthy (that I don't know about). But the kid insisted on keeping the page the way it was when he first wrote it and adding other pages the exact same way. So, instead of deleting it, or blocking it I tagged it vanity to give hiim a chance to truthify it, instead he ignored the tag, which earned the pages a "pwn" to prevent further vanity. :::If you can find a way to truthify the page, maybe the kid will learn from your truthiness skills.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Bear's Disease Get well, dear Fuzzy--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln I re-wrote the Abraham Lincoln article ... hopefully you will approve. It has been nominated for best re-write. ravman29 are you going to be on for a while? I have to go out and take a picture of something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:48, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Cool, I'll be back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:50, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Voting I kinda thought the same thing, but since "Toronto" was already awarded (accidentally suggested by me as having "won"), we had to find a way to "justify" my mistake. For now I think Kudzu's suggestion of leaving it that way (for Toronto) is okay, we just can't do it again.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:19, 11 November 2006 (UTC) What's Happenin'? You posted a complaint?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:42, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :I beg your pardon, I stand corrected, it was Anonymous. My bad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:46, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Add link in Montana? There is now an article for Jon Tester. Would you, please, add a link to his name in the Montana#Politics section. And while you're at it, the link on "Montana Grill" in the right-column (Principle exports) would probably work better as a section link: Montana Grill -- Montana Grill. --seaRob 17:41, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks --seaRob 16:01, 5 November 2006 (UTC) DHS delay Yikes. With that damn thing, the voting period might have to be extended to six months if people actually have to read the thing. I'm just hoping for a few glances at the Org chart where we've got things like "Office of Revelation and Exegesis/Chief Intelligence Officer", or -- for the geeks among us -- all those folks in the cubicles of Open Source Configuration and the always-necessary "Special Counsel, Mediator of Open-Source Configuration", balanced, of course by the "Cubicle of Blue-Screen Recovery". -- seaRob 00:24, 3 November 2006 (UTC) serge leblanc serge was something i came up with on stephen's trivia page a month or 2 ago to introduce acadians, and thus a new way of making fun of the french. i came up with surrendery and deporty in the same little blurb, and someone else came up with the spiffy little acadian article. its mention in the acadian article made me think he should have his own. as for why he doesn't show up on google maps, i have 3 possible explanations: 1)mystical satellite imagery blocking powers 2)serge may or may not actually exist 3)google is trying to hide the truthiness! --Cliftoris :: I'm not offended or anything, just wanted to put it into context for you. Live long and truthy -- Cliftoris Thanks for Montana vote I was starting to think #5 would never come. Thanks. And I'll keep on trying. Hey, if you're up for it Meet me here just type in your name and it will send you to a LIVE CHAT so we can talk about the 2006 Truthy Awards!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Q re: renominating on Wikiality:Admin Board, please check it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:26, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Winning Featured Articles I had to block a winning Featured Article and revert edits made after it won. Do the rules state a Featured Winner gets sysop blocks? I could not find it, but I feel it is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:41, 29 October 2006 (UTC) So its not just me I am so tired too, I wrote some notes for a "2005 Truthiness Awards" Lewser came on and said, its not "2005", its "2006". Anyways, check it out 2006 Truthiness Awards--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Mexican I don't speak Mexican, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:23, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Its supposed to be: "<> is on Wikiality.com's Mexican Menu, How fortunate, etc, etc...btw, since you're a sysop, you can change it too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:53, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Hi I noticed that you have posted a still from the episode where Colbert mentioned Wikiality.com on TV. Is that from Youtube.com? I missed that episode ... (due to a liberal conspiricy that was designed to make me work overtime and miss the Report). I would greatly be thankful, if you could point me in the right direction to view the Wikiality.com segment. It's been bugging me a little. Thanx, fellow citizen. --Bulldog 02:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Please do not put Abraham Lincoln as a feature yet There is a problem with the voting... more details here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah! I'm Mrs. Colbert now! WOO-HOO!!! Also, I am going to change the number of "Features" from 6 to 10, I don't want someone's article to get bumped off after one day, just because someone's article is voted in.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer :FYI, User:Fuzzy/notes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Charlene Shouldn't Charlene be moved back so people can vote?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Password sent Let me know if you have any issues. YOU started the Illuminati? Better watch it -- those dark DISCORDIANS will be out to get you... 24.176.10.125 20:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) =Archives= *User talk:Fuzzy/Talk Archives **User talk:Fuzzy/Talk Archives/08-03-2006-10-25-2006 Great Job Great job with telling the truth!!! Down with the democrats! --Sir James Paul 22:39, 30 December 2006 (UTC)